


Cross Your Heart - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Just an excuse to draw some Sterek with a wolfed out Derek complete with shirtlessness and kinda kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Your Heart - Fanart

I wanted the smudges on his chest to be some sort of protective warding, but that is...not so easy to get across entirely visually, so just fyi. :3

...and here is a bonus gif with some of the stages along the way:


End file.
